Mutant Sandwiches
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: Maura has pregnancy cravings. Jane doesn't enjoy them. -Jane/Maura-


**Title: **Mutant Sandwiches

**Genre: **Fluff xInfinity

**Rating: **PG-13 for Jane's swearing

**Pairing: **Jane/Maura

**Summary: **Maura has pregnancy cravings. Jane doesn't enjoy them.

**Warnings: **Swearing and large amounts of fluff

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, would I be writing fic for them? Probably, but I don't own them.

**Author's Notes: **I re-watched all of Season 1, read a bunch of Jane/Maura fic, then this happened. It's basically just mindless fluff. I haven't written these two in a long time, so I hope it's in character!

This is also for my fabulous girlfriend, Mady (because she says I've been writing too much angst). Love you, dear!

Finally, this is unbeta'd. Feel free to point out any possible typos.

XXX

"Peanut butter, pickles, and…bacon? Really, Maur?"

Jane sat across from the ME, chin resting in her hands. It was nearly four in the morning. Maura had woken Jane about an hour ago, stating that she had a strong craving for a peanut-butter-pickle-and-bacon sandwich. The detective had groaned and attempting to ignore the request, but Maura had given her those goddamn bambi eyes, and Jane had climbed out of bed to go buy the Nutella and bacon that she knew they didn't have in the house.

A tiring trip to Wal-Mart had followed. Jane couldn't imagine how bad she looked. She was exhausted, her hair was a mess, and she was dressed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, a tanktop that probably belonged to Maura (pre-pregnancy) because it was slightly too small, and old flip-flops. The cashier hadn't given her a second glance, though. After all, it _was _fucking 3 a.m. Oh, the things Jane Rizzoli-Isles did for love.

"Hush, Jane. Around fifty-percent of women crave strange things while pregnant," Maura pointed out, taking a bite of the sandwich. Jane winced, feeling sick to her stomach even _watching _her wife eat it. There was a contemplative look on Maura's face as she took in the flavors, then she gave a shrug of her shoulders as she decided it was okay. Jane was horrified, and almost didn't hear as Maura added, "At least I'm not craving dirt or cardboard."

Jane pulled a face, "Honestly? I think cardboard would be better than that…well…shit, I don't even know what to _call _that." Maura chuckled slightly, even as she reached over the table and smacked the detective on the arm, chiding her for her language. Maura's honey-colored curls were somehow still neat, even after being slept on. They framed her face and, as Maura's hand came to rest on the swell of her belly, Jane couldn't beat down a smile.

Yeah, it was four in the morning. Yeah, Jane had to work later that day. But Maura was still unbelievably adorable and gorgeous―even more so now that she was pregnant. With _their _child. It was definitely pretty nice to think about.

Maura didn't question Jane's smile, too focused on the last few bites of her mutant sandwich. She finished with a happy, pretty sigh, licking the last of the peanut butter off of her fingertips, "I'm ready to go back to bed now. Care to join me?" Maura was about to stand, but Jane leaped to her feet and hurried around the table to offer the ME a hand. Just because she could be short-tempered and swore like a sailor didn't mean she couldn't be chivalrous.

With a small smile, Maura allowed Jane to pull her to her feet. Despite the fact that Maura had just eaten that sandwich, Jane leaned forwards and pecked her on the lips, "I love you. Even when you wake me up at three a.m. with cravings for all of these disgusting things." Maura chuckled, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"I love you too, Jane," She replied, then crawled back into the bed, satisfied now. Jane slid beneath the covers next to her then, after debating it for a moment, moved down to rest her head on Maura's rounded stomach. She placed a kiss there, and looked up to see Maura smiling softly.

Voice rough with exhaustion, Jane murmured, "Look here―you better be worth it, child. Your Ma isn't enjoying all of the crazy things you're doing to your Momma." Maura swatted at her lightly, trying hard to suppress her amusement.

"Come on, Jane. You can whine more tomorrow," She poked out her tongue, showing that she was obviously teasing the brunette, hazel eyes glittering. Jane sat up, indignant, hair falling wildly and almost humorously around her face. She had a feeling she looked similar to that ghost lady from 'The Grudge.'

"I don't whine!" Jane replied, forcing a mixture of a pout and a glare on her face. Maura looked at her incredulously for a moment, then simply shook her head, snuggling down into the comfort of the pillows.

The ME shrugged noncommittally, "Whatever you say, dear. Whatever you say." Jane continued to glare for a moment, until she realized that Maura was already asleep again. Still pouting, the dark-haired woman reached over and flicked off the lamp. She lay back down, wrapping her arms around Maura, spreading a hand over the side of her baby bump (Which, at six months, was more than a 'bump' now―not that she'd ever say that to her wife's face).

"I _don't_ whine," Jane repeated, one more time.

Jane swore she heard Maura laugh as she drifted off to sleep.

**Reviews make my world go round, seriously.**


End file.
